Fragments of a Broken Friendship
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: AU. Coop's pride has led to war between him and Jamie who leads a resistance. With each of their own allies, who are sisters, will peace be able to commence or will this war against pride become their downfall?


Fragments of a Broken Friendship

by

Zaru

Pairing: Hikaru/Coop, Sizaru/Jamie

Summary: In the alternate universe, Coop and Jamie are enemies. Coop marries a girl named Hikaru, a sweet girl who has a power no one could come up against.. Jamie leads a resistance to bring Coop down from power and falls in love with Hikaru's older sister Sizaru who is full demon. Will the two groups ever be pulled together again or will rage and power be their final downfall?

Disclaimer: I do not own MegasXLR. Hikaru and Sizaru are two characters born from the minds of myself and my friend The Wingless Angel.

A/n: I just restarted doing this fic and I'm going to try to update this as much as possible. It was a fic I enjoyed starting years ago and now I'm willing to recontinue it yet again.

Chapter 1

All hope seemed to be lost. He could see it in Coop's chocolate eyes that he was never going to turn back again. All the rage and insanity had been building up since day one. Since the day they came across Megas. Coop had become too proud of himself with using a simple mech planned to help shape the future of civilization for the Planet Earth. To become the hero and save the day, being granted an ultimate victory, had "implanted itself in Coop's small brain" as Jamie had tenderly put it. Things seemed to be right between the both of them. Along with Kiva for the ride. It was all a simple, fun and enjoyous feeling to help each other out. To help their home planet.

Jamie and Kiva felt Coop was going to be all right. But after their last battle, a different side of Coop was beginning to show through his handsome and tubular exterior. His eyes glinted with a twinge of pride. His grin became wider, reaching ear to ear, but even evil. His large, round stomach was beginning to shapen into a usual size for the average human being. Especially with the exercise and eating less than before. He ate more fruits and vegetables and less Rock Pops and ham wrapped in pizza. He would no longer go to eating contests and win. Spent less time with Megas, feeling it was taking up too much of his time. Felt that he did not need the machine to be a hero. He was a hero in his own right. Too much money was spent on remodeling and upgrading of Megas' data and weaponry. He let it sit and collect dust in his garage.

One day things became even worse for the three friends to take. Kiva and Jamie had begun to see one another and felt loved when the other was near. Nothing could keep them apart. Nothing could separate them. How could a love like theirs ever become forsaken? Of course after Coop found out, he was never going to let the relationship level up. He himself was in love with Kiva and she had rejected him for Jamie. Being on the brink of insanity as he was, he let his anger override him, allowing his whole demeanor to change.

Coop was out in the garage, tinking with Megas as he was bored and there was nothing else to do. He had done all he was going to do that day. Jamie walked up the sidewalk, hands in pockets and Kiva on his right arm. Whistling a small tune, they grinned when they saw Coop working on Megas. Kiva leaned over to Jamie and smiled.

"I'm glad he's beginning to work on Megas again. Maybe he is over his jealousy of us." Kiva stated to Jamie, but in a quiet whisper as she would not allow Coop to hear.

Jamie nodded his head. "Maybe, Kiva, but you know how Coop has been acting these past few months. Something must have put his brain setting back to normal."

The couple smiled at each and exchange a small kiss before heading the rest of the way to Coop.

Coop growled in his throat, seeing the two of them out of the corner of his eyes kissing. Jealousy was seeping into his very soul and the color of his eyes had begun to darken yet again. Seeing them moving about, he narrowed his eyes and contuied tinkering with Megas.

"Hey, Coop." Jamie acted all cheery with smiles to give. "How's it goin', man?"

"Fine." He grumbled continuing work.

Kiva cleared her throat. "I'm glad you're doing all right, Coop. I am glad things are working out for you."

Coop dropped his wrench. "What do you mean 'working out for me?'"

Kiva sensed his anger rising and moved behind Jamie. "I just meant that, well, you haven't been yourself lately, Coop."

"I'm always myself!" He stated back, angrier than before.

"Whoa, man! Get ahold of yourself!" Jamie put his hands up in defense.

"I WILL NOT!" He shouted and stood up, pliers gripped in his right hand, the handles reddening his entire fist and the ends poking into his palm.

Kiva was beginning to become scared. She hated seeing Coop the way he was. This just was not him. Not his style.

"Coop, please settle-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted with such a verocity of anger.

Jamie narrowed his eyes. Nobody talked to his girl that way. Not even his best friend. "Coop, man! Cut it out! You're scaring her! And you're scaring me! You need help! Why won't you get help!"

"I don't need help!"

"Look at yourself! Look at what you've become! This isn't like you! You were never like this when we were hanging out together. This all seemed to happen after that little victory parade you earned from Jersey a while back!"

Coop chuckled maniacally. "Ah, yes. My victory party. The party that was meant for me. Not you. But I allowed you two to come along just so you could feel important." He mocked while grinning from ear to ear.

Jamie's nostrils flared. This was not the Coop they knew. This was not the Coop they had come to know and love. He was acting brainwashed or at least somewhere along those lines.

"Kiva, step back."

"But, Jamie-"

"DO AS I SAY!" He shouted at her, slitted eyes glaring at Coop.

Kiva shifted her gaze to the ground as she stepped back one, two, three, four steps.

Coop raised a brow while staring at Kiva.

"You know, Kiv, I never knew what you saw in him over me. I mean, come on, we would have been so great together. But just see what you could not have..." He pointed to his body. "There's still time for you to come to me..."

Kiva glared at Coop. "Never, Coop. I don't feel that way about you...Not at all. I never even knew I would ever feel like that with Jamie, but I did and I love him and he loves me. There is nothing that is going to change that."

"But what about the future, Kiva? Doesn't it lie there? In your hands? Not to mention Megas?" Coop asked, a certain superiority in his voice, interrogating the poor girl.

Kiva was rushed with these thoughts. He was right. Coop was right. Her future was in her hands and in Megas. And Coop was the one with Megas. She had to continue her mission of what she was sent back to do. But..what about Jamie? They were in love. She could never go against Jamie...Could she? Is it such a big risk to take? Her future...or Jamie?

"Jamie, I-"

"Don't tell me you are going to him!" Jamie acted up, a deep ferocious growl hinted in his voice. A stream of pure jealousy was heading up to the surface of his body. The aura surrounding him turning a deep green.

Kiva noticed the vibes coming from her boyfriend... and she did not like it. Not one bit.

"Jamie, I'm sorry. But Coop's right. I have a mission to do. With Megas."

"We can just take Megas and roll out of here then."

"You ain't touching my mech, bastard!" Coop growled, gripping the pliers in his hand even tighter.

"Then there is no way she's going to help her future." Jamie grinned. But it soon faded as Coop lunged for him. "AH!" He shouted.

Coop and Jamie rolled to the paved driveway, Jamie's back cracking. He groaned as Coop began to punch him.

"You will never touch Megas!" He shouted in Jamie's face. Standing up, he gripped Jamie's collar and threw him into the garage against the cemented wall. "I'll make sure of that!" Lifting his hand with the pliers opened, he dug it into the left side of Jamie's face, digging deep into the skin and pull down, making two different trails. Coop fisted the pliers closed and they met while still drilling the trail deep into his skin, blood appearing at the surface, flowing slowly down his cheek and neck, bloodying his clothes.

"COOP!" Kiva shouted and grabbed his arm with the pliers.

"LET GO!" He shouted and pushed Kiva into the Barracuda. Her green eyes widened at the sight of him. He had pushed her. He actually pushed her.

"KIVA!" Jamie shouted at the top of his lungs and reached inbetween his and Coop's body and pushed the now musuclar man away. Running to Kiva's side, he bent down next to her. "Honey, are you all right?" He asked while helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine, Jamie."

Coop faced the couple. "Get out of here, Jamie. I don't want to see you ever again." His eyes narrowed into a molten gaze.

Jamie began to drag Kiva away but she pulled back.

"Kiva, what are you doing?"

"I have to stay here with Megas."

"What?"

Kiva sighed. "I'm sorry Jamie, but my duty lies here with Megas...and Coop."

Jamie sent one last gaze at Kiva. "Fine. Do what you want. But don't come running back to me when he throws you out and there's nowhere and no one to take care of you." And with that said, he left, his hand holding onto his still bleeding cheek.

Running down the street, thousands of thoughts and feelings rushed through his mind. Blood was still flowing and some was already dried, new blood breaking through the crusty shield. 'I'll stop you, Coop, and I'll get Kiva back as well. Just you wait and see...'

TBC...

A/n: This was a fic I started writing years ago for the series MegasXLR. It was a series my friend The Wingless Angel got me into and I'm proud to restart it. I've been watching it again so there's no doubt that I will resume this fic. So please enjoy reading and wait for an update soon.

Zaru


End file.
